Past Interruptions and Future Distress
by PassionPoet
Summary: Part 1 in a series strange friendly aliens have been appearing around Cardiff, but what if the object being used leads the team down a dark road.Owen gets a surprise, a familiar old man returns, a familiar evil genius returns JackGwen
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A young boy, about eleven years of age was just getting out of school. The wind mussing his hair a bit, but he didn't mind it at all. The wind however became a little too strong and blew the papers he held from his grasp. He chased the papers down the sidewalk finally stopping them and picking them up again.

Suddenly something sparkly caught his eye and he quickly picked it up. He looked at it furrowing his eyebrow. It was in the shape of a circle and he liked how the sun lit against it. As he was contemplating his find two bullies about his age walked towards him with evil intentions.

"What you got there?" asked one. "You are going to share aren't you? It's not very nice if you don't," said the second.

"Give it here," said the other holding out his hand.

"Leave me alone. What have I ever done to you anyway?"

The two bullies didn't answer his question. Instead they began to hit him. The boy fell to his knees, but did not let go of his pictures and find, but held them tighter. Suddenly the bullies stopped, screamed and ran away. The boy looked at them retreat confused as to how or why when he saw a figure with fish like eyes and four arms wearing a cloak and carrying a cane with a snake around him. The figure smiled with vampire like fangs and the boy smiled back gathering to his feet and still carrying the papers.

He noticed one of his pictures were blank and placed the circle find on it. He watched as the figure that once stood in front of him returned to its place in the picture. The little boy smiled and placed his object in his pocket…

* * *

"Good Morning Owen," stated Jack.

Owen ignored Jack's cheerful tone and headed towards his workstation where he knew Ianto had left out an aspirin and a coffee just for him every morning. It had been getting more routine every day. He quickly swallowed the pills and began looking through the computer for something useful.

"You finish those tests yet?" asked Jack.

"All except yours," he stated still staring at his computer.

"I'm an exception. Just make sure you send them to UNIT," Jack stated walking back into his office.

"Good morning everybody," stated Gwen cheerfully walking into the Hub.

Her good morning was soon interrupted as Tosh jumped from her seat in excitement and yelled, "Jack, I've got another one."

Both Gwen and Jack looked over Tosh's shoulder as she pinpointed a location and pulled up CCTV. Owen sat in his seat waiting for Jack's orders on what they were going to do. There was a man with three eyes and two sets of feet wearing a straw hat and red and white suit selling balloons to children on a normal looking street.

"None of it makes sense," said Gwen.

"We better go. It looks harmless, but I'm not taking any chances since the last one was only dressed like bear, but was indeed a snake."

Gwen looked at the board she had made of possible clues of just how these weird aliens were coming through the rift. There was no match in DNA, sex, breed, only that most of them were harmless.

Jack went to put on his greatcoat when something caught her interest on the screen.

"What's that?"

"Huh?" Tosh had zoned out.

"Zoom in on that window," she said pointing towards one of the houses behind the balloon selling alien life form. There they saw a sad little boy looking through his window at the figure. Gwen went through the papers until she had found the ones that caught her interest.

"Jack look," she said.

Jack stood beside her looking at the picture. The first friendly alien they had taken a photo of for identification purposes was found in a park riding a bike. The second friendly alien they found was found singing in a street just a few blocks from the Hub for money. They both had one thing in common. There in the background where you would never notice was a little boy with sad eyes overlooking the alien.

"Tosh I want an address."

"Already done. 181 G----- avenue. Residence of a Ms. Lelly "

"Ms. Lelly?" Owen questioned.

Tosh, Jack and Gwen ignored him thinking he was just making fun of the name when in truth the name had hit home and reminded him of someone he just couldn't remember who.

"Alright Owen and Gwen, come with me and we'll be back in a few," said Jack already heading for the door.

Jack started the SUV and before they knew it they were there. The alien continued handing out balloons to his customers smiling cordially and treating the children with nothing but friendliness.

"Gwen, go check out E.T over there. Owen, come with me to Ms. Lelly's," Jack said.

They made for their separate ways. Jack knocked on Ms. Lelly's door. They could still see the little boy looking through the window at them. A chill went up Owen's spine just seeing him.

A pretty red haired woman wearing a robe answered the door. A smile she had on soon disappeared after seeing the visitors.

"Hello, I'm Captain Jack Harkness and this is-"

"-Owen Harper," she stated.

Jack looked at Owen who was staring at the red head.

"Yes, how did you-"

"-it's been twelve years and it was about time you showed up," she said with a strong Welsh and angry accent.

"Wait you knew we were coming?" Jack asked confused.

"You, I don't even know the hell YOU are," she said to Jack.

"Then how do you know me?" asked Owen just as confused as Jack was.

"Because on senior year, you and I got together on graduation night. Twelve years ago you left for medical school while I stayed with my parents. Twelve years ago, you became the father of my son…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Owen. Owen wake up," said Jack shaking the man senselessly.

Owen shot up taking in his surroundings. He was lying on an unfamiliar couch in an unfamiliar place.

"What happened?" he asked Jack.

It was just a nightmare, he kept telling himself, just a dream.

"You fainted just when you found out you were a dad," said Jack.

Owen fell against the couch again. So, it wasn't a dream. The name Erika Lelly came to mind as he tried to focus. He remembered a hot night in the back of a van with the one of the most popular girls in school. She had flaming red hair, gorgeous brown eyes and a body that the boys at school worshipped. She was very sweet and like all red heads, hot tempered and easily angered, but feisty and exciting nonetheless. They had spent graduation night together. They were best friends at a time and she was leaving the next day for Wales. Her accent had changed since the last he saw her that much he knew.

"I had a son," whispered Owen still quite shocked at the news.

"How's he doing?" asked Gwen coming over to Jack.

"He's coming back to us, but he's still in shock," said Jack.

"Could you blame him?"

"Alright if you two are going to talk about me, at least have the decency to do so without my hearing," said Owen putting a hand to his head where he could feel another headache coming on. Today was not a good day for Owen Harper.

"Relax, we're done," said Jack handing him some water as Owen tried to sit up.

"Where is she? Where is he?"

"She, if you're referring to Ms. Lelly, is upstairs with her son, Gabe," Gwen answered.

"Gabe?"

"That's his name," said Gwen softly.

"Can I see him," he asked suddenly and unexpectedly.

Gwen and Jack looked at each other. It was not only the fact that this child had something to do with the friendly alien monsters, but it was also the fact that this child was without a father for almost twelve years and seeing him now could bring about emotional conflicts. Owen knew this too, but nonetheless, he just wanted to catch a glimpse of this boy's face. This boy who was his son. The shock still hitting home.

Gwen went to speak again when Erika interrupted wearing a shirt and trousers rather than the robe she had on before.

"You alright?" she asked Owen.

"Fine," he muttered.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just assumed you knew when I saw you at the door and it made me angry that after so long you decided to finally see him."

"Why would you assume I knew?" he asked hurt in his voice.

"Your parents. I couldn't get in touch with you and they told me they would tell you the news soon enough and I never heard from you again. I just assumed you didn't want him."

"Want him? If I knew I'd have been there the day he was born."

Owen put his hand over his mouth. Just how much had he missed and did the boy hate him for it. He would if his father had abandoned him for eleven years. The boy must've been all grown up and the last thing he would want was a drunken father who hunted aliens as a job.

"We're here about your son, believe it or not Ms. Lelly, but not because Owen is a father. Strange 'beings' have been appearing about Cardiff and your son was there with them in all our photographs. We think he may know something about them," said Jack.

"What do you mean 'strange being'."

"Alien like life forms," stated Gwen plainly, "Do you mind if we have a chat with your son?"

"You two?"

They nodded their heads. Ms.Lelly tried to grasp the concept of alien like life forms, but other things were on her mind not to care as much.

"Fine, fine. I need to talk with Owen anyways. You know personal stuff and such," said Erika.

"Of course," Jack said looking at Owen who looked as though the rift had splinted across time all over again.

Gwen and Jack headed towards the boy's room when she grabbed his arm stopping him just outside the door.

"Jack, what are we going to do?" she whispered.

He looked at her knowingly trying to ignore the tingling sensation he felt from her hand on his arm. Now was not the time to indulge in pleasure at her touch. It was a serious matter. If this boy had something to do with the monsters appearing around Cardiff then how would Owen take it.

"I don't know, but we'll think of something. We always do."

"Jack, its Owen's son."

"I know," he whispered back thinking for a moment.

She frowned at the ground. Jack took her by the shoulders and grinned at her.

"Hey, have I ever let you down?"

She grinned back and they continued for Gabe's room. She knocked, but received no answer. The door was locked.

"Hello? Hello Gabe my name is Gwen Cooper. You have no reason to be frightened, but can you please open the door?" she asked.

They waited for a moment and still received no answer.

"Just when I thought today was going to be a good day," said Jack kicking the door down.

They entered with their guns raised and looked around the room. It was fairly clean save for a few clothing items thrown about the floor. There was a breeze coming from an open window and no one in sight. Gwen looked out the window noting a fence by it that was easily climbable.

"Jack, he's gone. Climbed out the window."

"We must have frightened him off," Jack stated turning to walk back in the hallway. He pressed a few buttons on his watch as Gwen followed behind.

"This way," he suddenly said running out the door unexpectedly passing Owen and Erika.

Gwen ran keeping pace with him. They ran down three blocks before they could see it. A little boy with shaggy black hair and a discontent expression much like his father's sitting in the park as three clown aliens entertained him.

"Gabe? Gabe Lelly?" came Gwen's soft tender voice.

The boy stood up immediately and looked at the couple. His face was pale with fright.

"We're not here to hurt you-"

"-look I don't know how and I don't have it anymore anyways," the boy interrupted.

"What do you mean 'don't have it anymore'?" Gwen asked.

"The thing that makes pictures come to life. I don't have it and I'm not doing this anymore. These are my characters, but the other mean ones belong to someone else."

"Who?"Jack asked.

The boy looked at his feet and remained quiet. Jack was growing agitated. He knelt down by the boy and shook his shoulders lightly.

"Who? We need to know."

"He'll kill me if I tell. He said he would."

"We have to know."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can," he yelled.

"Jack," Gwen intervened moving Jack away from the little boy. Tears were now forming in Gabe's eyes, "Jack that is not how you get answers especially from a child who doesn't understand the situation."

"Gwen thousands of lives could be in danger because of him. We need a name."

"I understand, but you don't go around scaring little boys to get them."

They were face to face, staring at each other fighting an unspoken battle. He just wanted to grab her and pull her to him at this instant. The passion in her eyes was driving him mad with both love and determination to hold his ground in this argument, but as the staring continued he had found out that he was losing terribly.

"I'll talk to him," she finally said.

Jack went to protest, but stopped at the sight before him. Gwen knelt down next to Gabe pulling out a tissue she wiped his eyes and spoke comforting words. She smiled at him and joked about the big bad Jack.

"What you have to understand sweetheart is that it's important for us to find out who has the object otherwise a lot of people could die."

"He'll kill me if I tell. He said he would," he had begun to raise his voice but Gwen calmed him before speaking again

"I know, but it's important that we know and we, Jack, I and Owen can protect you from anyone or anything that tries to hurt you."

"Oh, you mean my apparent reappearing father!"

"Yes, that would be Owen," she said.

"Why would he care after all this time? I'm nothing to him."

"No who told you that bull- I mean rubbish," she said quickly.

"No one, but it's the truth," he protested.

"Owen didn't know sweetheart and if he would have been there, but he didn't."

Gabe tried to consider all of this and Gwen gave him a reassuring smile.

"How about we take you back to your house and you and your-Owen could get to know each other over a cuppa cocoa. I'm sure Owen is anxious to meet you officially."

"I don't think he does."

"Gabe, I know he does. And maybe if you get to know us and see that we're not as crazy as we look and Jack over there is actually sweet maybe you can tell us what's going on. We really do need answers Gabe. It's urgent."

Gabe held out his pinky and Gwen looked at him confused.

"Pinky swear that you're not lying."

Gwen grinned and hooked her pinky in his.

"I pinky swear," she said.

Gwen then took his hand and led him down the street with

Jack following behind amazed at what she had just accomplished, but they still had no answers, only more questions and confusion. It didn't take long for Erika to go into hysterics after seeing the two run out and her little boy missing. As soon as she saw them she hugged Gabe so tight that he was gasping for air.

"Don't you ever do that again? Do you understand?",she scolded.

Jack and Gwen entered the house and found Owen sitting staring at the floor

"Owen is he really-"Gwen started but was interrupted by his reply.

"-yeah. He's really mine. I don't need a blood test to prove it either."

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"He probably hates me," he said ignoring her question.

"After Gwen's little talk, he might be more open, but the question Owen is whether you're open to it. Owen, do you want to know your son?" Jack asked very seriously.

Owen continued to stare at the floor taking in everything and nothing.

"Yes," he said finally," More than anything…"


	3. Chapter 3

Owen sat at the kitchen table of Erika's house. He gripped his cup of coffee firmly and stared the remarkable little boy who just sat across him. It had never occurred that he'd be in an awkward situation like this, but he wanted to try even though all of this was still hitting home. He was a father. That was it, end of story. He had a son who was eleven years old and was sitting just across him at this very moment sipping hot cocoa.

"Hi," was all he managed to say.

The boy played with his spoon not daring to make eye contact with the physical form that was his dad.

"Look I know this is all unexpected and to be frank I've never been good at this, but I want to try. You probably hate me," said Owen sighing.

"I don't hate you," he said quietly, but Owen heard and his eyes lighted up at the sentence.

Jack had been filling Tosh and Ianto in on the current events. He could have sworn he heard something break when he told Tosh about Owen's son, but he wasn't about to ask. It was agreed that Owen would try and get some information out of Gabe about the object whilst getting to know him and making future plans of visitation. Gwen sat quietly on the couch while Erika made Jack and her a cup of coffee. After giving final instruction to Tosh and Ianto he settled himself next to Gwen who was deep in thought.

There was a piece of hair hanging in front of her face that he itched to feel and push back to reveal her pale skin. It amazed him how his thoughts were becoming more and more distracted by Gwen Cooper lately and if he didn't do something about it soon he was sure he would wind up like one of those obsessed crazed psychos like in the movies and considering that he couldn't die, it wouldn't be good for anyone.

"What's on your mind," he asked casually. It was only too easy for him to hide his feelings.

"I just still can't believe that Owen's a dad and he didn't know about it for so long," she said softly her eyes staring at the ground.

"Yeah, I never saw Owen as the fathering type either, but the one thing you learn after being with humans for so long is that they tend to surprise you."

"And at the most inconvenient times," she added grinning.

He grinned back knowing the truth only too well. He was staring at her and didn't realize. She looked at him aware of it and shrugged.

"What?" she smiled.

He slipped a cocky smile on to hide his true feelings, "You think I'm sweet Gwen?"

He recalled her conversation with Gabe and grinned. She rolled her eyes at his amusement.

"Yeah Jack your sweet like sour tarts are sweet," she said.

"Liar. You think I'm Hershey chocolate kisses sweet."

"Sour tart, Harkness. Sour tart."

"Chocolate kiss."

"Sour tart."

"Are you disagreeing with the boss?"

"No, I'm disagreeing with a sour tart," she grinned folding her arms and relaxing back

"Well I'll just have to prove to you that I'm as sweet as a kiss," he said softly to her leaning in close.

Gwen became very aware of how close he was and couldn't stop the butterflies from forming or her increased heart rate. His blues eyes gazed into hers promising the world. The sparkle in them was almost too much to bear. They were breathing heavy. His hands were placed on each side of her as he came closer. The temptation was almost too much. Just as their lips were moments apart and grunt in the background caught their attention. Jack reluctantly pulled away from Gwen who was still dazed from his spell. Erika placed the coffee mugs on the table and sat in a chair opposite them.

"Sorry, but I prefer to the keep the setting G-rated in my home," she said taking a mug for herself and sipping it.

"Sorry," said Gwen coming to her senses, "Won't happen again."

"It won't?" he questioned apparently still playing with her, but she gave him a look that told him that now was not the time.

This snapped him back to reality. What had he been thinking? He couldn't allow himself to get involved with Gwen no matter how much he cared. A bit of harmless flirting okay, but we had just pulled had just stepped a little over the line. It wouldn't happen again no matter how much he wanted to.

Just once he wanted to know what it would like to hold Gwen and not because she was upset, but just hold her because they both felt the same way about each other. Just because they could. But they couldn't. They both had been through so much this year, both physically and emotionally. They were both alone since he and Ianto had ended and she and Rhys had broken it off. They were alone together, but not together.

"Good. Didn't know how you liked your coffee so it's just milk," Erika stated.

"This is just fine dear," Gwen said taking her mug from the table, " So have you noticed anything weird going on with your son lately Ms. Lelly?"

"Erika, please and no he seemed just fine until you lot showed up."

"He didn't act strange around you or say something?"

"No, he was perfectly normal although…just a few nights ago as soon as he got home from school his face was pale. I asked what was wrong, but he just said nothing and ran off to his

room. How was I supposed to think-wait a minute this just occurred to me did you say something about aliens earlier?"

"You're asking now?" Jack said.

"Well I was so preoccupied with Owen…did you say alien?"

Jack explained the situation to Erika as best he could trying not to reveal too much about Torchwood's whereabouts and so on. Erika was startled when he began about her son picking up an alien object being about to bring pictures to life and from the way Jack talked, Gwen could hardly believe it herself. Erika told Jack and Gwen how her son had a passion for drawing and art which would explain why he got a kick out of seeing his pictures come to life.

"Picasso's his favorite. He likes distorted figures and the emotion in the lines or so he said," said Erika. Jack and Gwen listened intently showing complete understanding, "He liked monsters. I never knew why, but the monsters he made were always innocent. I asked him once why he liked monsters. He only answered that they reminded him of someone he'd never meet. How this person was a monster themselves, but they were innocent and ignorant of it."

An half an hour or so later Owen soon came out of the kitchen. He grinned at Erika though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Gabe's waiting in the kitchen," he said, "We have to go, but I'll call about visitation and everything."

"Owen, are you sure," Erika asked.

"Yes. I'm going to make things right. I've never been more sure about anything else in my life. I'll call all right."

She nodded and made to leave for the kitchen.

"Oh and Erika," Jack called out," Can we keep this all hush hush. You know we're a top secret organization and the last thing we need is it getting out."

"I'm not even sure I believe half the things you told me, but I'll stay quiet."

"Thank you and we'll let ourselves out," he said.

She nodded again and continued on her way to the kitchen. Jack and Gwen stared at Owen.

"Are you alright Owen?" Gwen asked.

"Of course. I'll be fine just after we make a stop."

"To where?"

"A drug store. I don't think liquor is going to do anything for me."

"Owen," Gwen said warningly.

"Can we just go please," Owen said as calm as ever.

Jack put a consoling hand on Owen who just shrugged him off. Gwen took Jack's hand silently telling him he needed to be left alone. It was something Owen wanted to deal with on his own. Jack understood and squeezed her hand. They headed towards the SUV in silence. Gwen sat next to Jack in the front while Owen was trying to figure out his life in the back.

"Did he say anything?"

"No, just that it was an old man, but that doesn't get us very far does it?"Owen snapped.

"Owen what happened?" Gwen asked softly.

Owen muttered something incomprehensible and kept his head down the rest of the way. It was quiet. Gwen looked out the window at the passing streets and children out on a nice day like this. Jack occasionally stole a few glances at her out of the corner of his eye. She had a tired yet dreamy look on her face.

Suddenly she jumped back startling Jack who had began to get caught up in his own thoughts. The SUV skidded to a halt and Jack looked at her desperately seeking out what had made her jump like that. Her face was paler then usual and she was breathing heavily. She held her hand over her chest steadying herself.

"What? What happened?" asked Owen.

"Gwen?" asked Jack concerned.

"I could have sworn…" she couldn't go on.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, but I thought…it was like…"

"Gwen, what did you see?"

"Not what. Who."

"Who did you see," he asked demanding almost now.

She stared at him her eyes wide. She frowned as the words spilled out slowly, but surely, "Suzie. Suzie Costello."


	4. Chapter 4

He stepped across the thin walk towards the room of endless iceboxes. He delicately moved his hand to the handle of one in particular, then without warning pulled fast to reveal a dead Suzie Costello. She was beautiful though she was dead. Her skin still fair. Though nothingness and darkness lured behind closed eyelids she still gave the impression that she were only asleep and dreaming.

He laid his hands on top of her head. Using his gift, the heat of time surged through her slowly awaking her limbs. He then carefully withdrew an object alien in origin and placed a circle ring around the ring finger of the object. The object colored in his hands as time was now running through it as well. The object could bring images on paper to life. What if it could bring images in a three dimensional world to life and after the modifications he made on it, it would do just that.

He placed the object in her hand which he laid over her heart. With a solemn expression on his face he pressed a button and Suzie awoke with a yelp!

"Who a-a-re you?" she asked rather loudly as she saw the old man stand over her.

"Calm down Suzie. I brought you back."

She shivered from the cold that still possessed her body though her limbs had been freed from it.

"Why? What do you want? Are we in Torchwood? Did I die again?"

"All questions will be answered in time, but I must know how do you feel about the idea of revenge Miss. Suzie?"

Suzie thought for a moment trying to remember what had happened. After being in complete and utter darkness for so long things become jumbled and you just forget. She remembered being brought back because of murders being committed around Cardiff. She remembered a man named Max whom she confided in. She remembers Jack, Tosh, Owen and Ianto, but there was someone else. Someone beautiful, someone full of compassion and life. Someone who had replaced her at Torchwood after she died. Gwen Cooper.

"I don't want to hurt anyone anymore," she said tears coming down her eyes as she remembered Gwen dying.

"I'll ask again and think harder. Do you want revenge? And when I say revenge I mean in terms of Captain Jack Harkness."

Suzie went to shake her head, but as she thought more she remembered more. Jack had killed her again. Jack had emotionally killed her the first time. She and Jack had a history, but he chose Gwen. She hated Gwen, no matter how much she admired her. He chose Gwen. He chose her over Suzie and she thought that maybe if she could find some way to be like Gwen Cooper he would have chose her, but he didn't. His choice was always Gwen.

What was so special about her anyway? She was just like anyone else wasn't she? No, Suzie remembered. When she and Gwen were connected through the glove she had felt feelings that she never had before course through her veins. These feelings were so strong they were able to make her live while killing Gwen in the process. Compassion, friendship, courage, perseverance and something else that she couldn't quite figure, but it was beautiful and made Gwen, Gwen.

She remembered it and how much she liked it. It became almost an addiction and it gave her another reason to want to live again other then the closed darkness that she wanted to get as far away from as possible. There was something lurking there and it still sent chills down her spine when she even thought about it.

"What interest do you have with Jack Harkness?" she asked curiously.

"The same as you," he answered, "Jack Harkness has a weakness. Three, if I may be specific, but two are unattainable."

"And the third?"

"You know her quite well."

She thought for a moment and stared at the old man with wide eyes. She whispered, "Gwen Cooper."

* * *

"Gwen, that's impossible Suzie dead. Gwen!" Jack yelled as she ran into the Hub.

She ran right past him before he could stop her to the room that contained many of Torchwood's recently deceased.

"Jack what's going on?" Tosh asked.

"Not now," he said running after her.

Gwen ran down the stairs and ripped the door open. She was hysterical. The image of Suzie shooting herself had once haunted her dreams and the thought of her coming back had become one of her worst fears. She stopped halfway down the walk and took her steps slowly to her containment.

She gulped and put her hand on the handle. She took a deep breath. She prayed that she was wrong and that Suzie was dead lying in this icebox frozen solid just like the rest of the others in the containments after her. She wrenched the container open and gasped in horror.

Jack had finally caught up to her still wearing his great coat and comm.

"Gwen, you shouldn't…" he was going to start on how she shouldn't be down here in fear that it would bring back old memories. He would've checked later, but she ran ahead before he could stop her.

Gwen almost collapsed, but Jack caught her holding her around her stomach.

"Jack, she's back. Her body's gone," Gwen gasped.

"Tosh," Jack spoke into the comm.," I need you to do a search on Suzie Costello. She's alive."

"Jack, that's impossible," Ianto answered instead.

"Well the impossible just became possible," he said struggling to keep Gwen up.

He returned his attention towards Gwen as she relived the memory again and again. She replayed how Suzie had taken advantage of her. How she had tried to help Suzie and how Suzie had almost permanently killed her. The darkness. It began with darkness, but before it could fully stick she had been brought back.

"Jack, what are we going to do?" Gwen asked putting her hand over her mouth. She was still slumped against Jack.

She was so numb.

"First, we are going to get your legs unparalyzed and then I'm going to hunt Suzie down."

"Jack she killed last time."

"I know and she tried to kill you which is why you aren't getting involved this time."

Gwen tried to fully stand up to argue, but her legs gave out again. Jack caught her once more and hoisted her up so he was carrying her back to the main part of the Hub.

"Jack, put me down I can-"

"-No you can't and you just proved you can't as you went to stand just now. You're in a state of fear and shock. I've seen it before. Every part of your body gives out and you can barely think let alone move. Consciousness should return in at least an hour. Gwen relax I'm not going to drop you I'm just carrying you until I find a place to lay you down."

He began to climb the stairs slowly. Her arms hung loosely. She couldn't feel one part of her body and it was strange because officially it meant that if an emergency had occurred she'd be absolutely useless. Jack tightened his arms around her and she couldn't help but grin no matter the situation.

"I bet you enjoy this," she said.

"What?" he had to go and ask.

"Playing the prince who rescues the damsel in distress."

He grinned at her, "You're not in distress, you're in shock and I'm no prince. Far from it."

"Well whatever you are or whoever you are I'm grateful for it," she sighed, "Jack, I'm really scared what if she-"

"She won't. I won't let her."

Before he could continue they were in the main part of the Hub, Tosh looked around her computer as the couple came in. Ianto stood beside her looking over her shoulder.

"What happened," Ianto asked before Tosh could.

"Gwen went into a state of fear and shock. She can't feel her legs. I've seen it before and she'll come out of it in an hour or so," he repeated, "I need to lie her down. Did you find anything on Suzie?"

"No, how could she-"

"-I don't know, but I'm as sure as hell going to find out."

He readjusted his hold on Gwen and left before Tosh could ask where he was going to lay her considering there was no sofa and the table in the conference could hardly be thought of as comfortable.

He pulled the latch and climbed down the ladder hoisting Gwen over his shoulder as he did so.

"Enjoying the view," he smirked.

"I should be asking you the same question," she barely got out. His shoulder was cutting into her stomach making it a bit hard to breathe.

He grinned again as he steadied himself on the ground.

"Where are we," she asked as she tried to look around.

"My bedroom," he stated placing her on his bed.

"You have a bedroom? I thought you said you don't sleep."

"I don't, but it doesn't mean I don't try to. And I also need a place in case I happen to meet someone who wants to-"

"-Got it, don't need details thank you," she said.

Jack shrugged off his coat and loved her head onto a pillow so her stay would be more comfortable. Jack left for a moment and came back holding a serum.

"What are you doing?"

"You didn't really think you were just going to lie there and expect your legs to come back into consciousness did you," he said taking her arm and injecting the serum.

"What is it?"

"Mild anesthesia to help you fall asleep."

"Jack, I don't want you to keep me out of the loop just because-"

"-Gwen your part of this team. I'll inform you if anything happens. Try and get some sleep and don't worry about it now."

"That woman haunted me for so long and you don't want me to worry?"

"Gwen, don't fight the anesthesia."

"Jack, listen to what I'm saying. She killed innocent people. She tried to kill me. She tried to kill you. I'm not about to hang back and relax even if I am terrified of what she is capable of doing."

"I know. I know," he kissed her head and stroked her hair, "Get some rest."

"That anesthesia's for shit you know. I don't feel tired."

"It's mild you have to help it."

Gwen closed her eyes, but the thought of darkness behind closed eyelids came to mind and shivered. Jack climbed in behind her and cooed her into relaxation. He pulled the covers over her and stroked her hair softly and slowly enjoying the feel of her. He could have watched her sleep all day, but work needed to be done and he needed to find Suzie. He quietly removed himself from the bed and stood up.

She looked so fragile and beautiful. Her show of relaxation relaxed him a bit. He kneeled down next to her and stroked her cheek.

"I won't keep any whereabouts from you," he whispered, "But I will do everything in my power to protect you. I hope you can forgive me for that."

Without thinking he softly planted a kiss on her unmoving lips. He continued to caress her cheek as he pulled away to see her sleeping form. He took a deep breath and stood up.

There was work that needed to be done. He climbed the ladder back and entered the main part of the Hub to find Tosh, Ianto and Owen working for once.

"How's Gwen?" Owen asked concern in his voice.

"She's asleep. She should be awake in a few hours."

"Are we-" Tosh began, but Jack interrupted her knowing exactly what she was going to ask.

"Yeah," he said looking at them, "Gwen's not going within ten feet of Suzie. She's not to know anything that may reveal too much."

"Are you sure Suzie would even come after her?"Ianto asked.

"She came after her the first two times. There's nothing stopping her from coming back a third time. Nothing except us. We're not losing Gwen again. I'll make dame sure of that."

He hardened his tone on his final words. Tosh and Owen nodded in agreement and went back to her search. Ianto gave Jack's hand a squeeze and grinned his agreement.

"So what have we found so far?" Jack asked removing his hand from Ianto's.

He still felt awkward considering he and Ianto had ended not so long ago.

"Well nothing much. How do you track a dead person?" Owen asked.

"I've been looking through the CCTV from earlier trying to find exactly how and who resurrected her."

"And?"

"It's blank. At first it's just normal and then it just shuts off. Nobody entered the Hub or we would've been able to trace it immediately. It's like they found a way under the radar."

"That's impossible," said Ianto.

"Ianto didn't I make it clear on the comm. that the impossible more than ever is now becoming possible."

"Oi, you lot. Come see what I've found."

Ianto, Jack and Tosh walked over to see what Owen had found. He was standing in front of the television flipping the channels of different newscast with the same story.

"A most miraculous thing has happened today. A man dead for almost forty years was found walking around and well."

"A man electrocuted for his crimes in society and killed was supernaturally resurrected from the dead and seeking revenge in this local bank."

"There has been a mass hit of resurrection struck right here in Cardiff, but how is the question everyone is asking."

"Local police had just arrested a group of civilians made up of nothing, but bones. We have the footage right here to prove it if you don't believe us."

"Black magic I tell you. Witches."

"Locals watch in terror as hundreds of the deceased walk out of this here cemetery as though nothing had happened."

"It's the end of the world I tell you. Leave the dead at peace."

"Who and what is bringing them back is unknown, but we'll be back when we have more information."

Owen shut the television off and stared at the rest of the team who were just as alarmed as he was. Jack's phone went off and he quickly dealt with the prime minister before looking back to his team.

"Is this what I think it means?" Ianto asked.

"They can't be resurrecting on their own. Our own stash of bodies would have come back if they were,"Tosh said.

"The glove," Ianto said, "What if someone found the other?"

"The glove only last for two minutes and the only time it stuck was when Gwen connected with

Suzie. Suzie doesn't have enough compassion or whatever emotion the glove connects with to bring back the dead forever," Owen argued.

"And Gwen wanted it so. I don't believe Suzie would want it enough to risk her own life," Tosh also argued.

"But then how?"Ianto asked.

"I don' know," Jack answered, "But there is one thing we do know. It is somehow connected with Suzie. Suzie is somehow bringing back the dead and their spreading all over Cardiff."


	5. Chapter 5

Jack, Owen and Tosh climbed out of the SUV and onto the pavement. They needed answers and they needed them fast. They pulled up to the cemetery and entered scanning the grounds for anything remotely helpful in their search. Everywhere were open graves that stank with the smell of chaos and decomposing soil.

"Jack, Have you found anything yet," called Ianto into the comm.

It was agreed that Ianto would stay at Hub in case Gwen woke up. The last thing Jack needed was for her to panic thinking something had happened. He also didn't want to leave her on her own should Suzie show up.

"No, not yet, but we'll keep searching. Is Gwen awake yet?"

Ianto peered over to where Gwen was asleep. He heard her groan as she awoke from her small coma and smiled.

"Yeah, she's waking. She's still a little groggy though."

Jack smiled wishing he could have been there to see her wake. He could only imagined how cute she looked when she did so.

"Jack!" Tosh yelled.

She was kneeling beside a grave and was picking something up with the clippers she had. It was a circled object or possibly a ring for a fat finger. It was metal and there was a symbol on there, but too small for them to make out.

"Tosh, I'm touched, but I don't think it would work," Owen joked.

"There are dead people walking around and you're making jokes."

"Just trying to lighten up the mood," Owen protested, "We get so serious sometimes, I think

Torchwood is the real place of the dead."

"Interesting perspective Owen, but now's not the time to question what's dead, what's not and what will be. You'll only give yourself a headache especially with this mess. Tosh, what do you have."

"I'm not sure, but it definitely looks alien," she said watching as the ring colored.

"There's a button on here," she noted.

Owen and Jack came forward immediately, but she held up her hand.

"Relax. Rule number two of Torchwood. Don't press buttons whose use is unknown. Example A-Jack Harkness."

Owen laughed as Jack just shrugged. He gave Tosh a wink as she continued to examine the object. Who was he to argue with an inconvenient truth? His moods were as random as the sun crashing into the streets of Cardiff.

"I thought that rule number one, not rule number two. What's rule number one," Owen asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Rule number one about Torchwood is don't talk about Torchwood," Jack answered.

"Oh right and Rule Number three is no that's every rule after rule number two/"

"What is?" Tosh asked.

"Something about sex or violence," Owen answered plainly.

"Because we just can't get enough of that."

"Tell me about it," Owen answered, "Although I think rule number twenty eight is an exception because it deals with-"

"-Would you stop with the rules please," Jack yelled in frustration, "That conversation alone just broke rule number one."

"About not talking about Torchwood. We weren't. We were talking about the rules of Torchwood," Owen corrected.

Jack put his hand to his head in frustration. Why he bothered he'd never know.

"So, about the object?" Owen asked changing the conversation.

"Not much I can say about it from the view of the naked eye," Tosh stated, "I can analyze it better back at the Hub, but until then no one touches."

She placed the ring in a plastic bag carefully and zipped it up. They were making to leave when there was a rustle from the trees. Jack looked back not trusting his surroundings.

"Jack."

The voice stopped him dead. He slowly brought his head around to stare at the figure in front of him. He gasped at the sight. He thought he would go into the same state Gwen had, but he mustered everything in him to stand firm. His heart ached for the woman in front of him. She was skinnier then last he saw her. She wore a nice purple dress and hat and she beamed at the sight of him.

"Oh my God," was all Owen could get out.

There right before him with beautiful, innocent eyes stood his long, lost and deceased love Estelle. She was pale, but she smiled with nothing but joy at the sight of him. He thought that he could drop dead right then and there.

He had to suffer her loss once, how would he be able to do it again once they stopped Suzie? He didn't think he could, but she looked like the most beautiful thing he had ever seen standing right before him with that smile.

He reluctantly grinned back at her. Tears were forming in his eyes and few slid down his cheeks, but he didn't bother to brush them away.

"Estelle," he said filling both with happiness and sorrow at the same time.

"You look wonderful Jack," she beamed, "How has life been for you? I haven't seen you in so long. I wish you'd come visit my grave every now and then."

"Y-you knew," the words were slurred. Jack wiped his tears with his sleeve.

"We'll be in the car Jack," Tosh managed as Owen and her slipped away.

He was left gaping at this wonderful dead woman who had stolen his heart all those years ago.

"How long have I been dead Jack?" she asked.

"A few months," he managed.

His tears pained her. She walked to him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Why are you crying Jack? Has my hello pained you?"

He laughed through his tears, "Your hello has been the most welcoming I've had in so long."

All he could do was stare and she stared back. She once had a look that told him she was contemplating him, but no more. Her eyes were only filled with joy at his sight.

"I know everything Jack," she said.

"H-h-ow?"

"I've known always. I don't know how you don't age, but I know you don't age. I also know you've always wanted to tell me, but you couldn't for whatever reasons you had."

She smiled at him and more tears were released.

"I'm so sorry."

"I'm glad you came back to visit me though as old and wrinkled as I was. It meant so much to me."

"I loved you so much," he whispered.

"I know. And I have always loved you Jack."

This broke the broken man. He pulled her too him and hugged her tightly hoping to never let go. He didn't bother to stop the tears and he could feel a few of hers hit his coat. She was truly a beautiful woman and no matter how much he hated Suzie he was grateful for this. For this chance to properly say goodbye.

As they released each other Jack stroked Estelle's cheek for the last time and planted a kiss where his hand had just been. The old lady blushed and Jack couldn't help, but smile. She smiled too and even laughed a little.

"You don't have to feel guilty Jack. What happened couldn't be controlled. It was my time to go and I'm only grateful that I you were there when I did. You made me less afraid and I will never forget that."

"What was it like for you?"He asked.

She sighed and smiled a mischievous smile, "You'll find out one day and when you do you'll realize that death as horrible as it may seem is indeed a beautiful thing."

"You really think I can be saved?"

"I think you already have."

"How-"

"-by Gwen," she finished.

Jack was speechless as she said this. There was a shift in the wind. Estelle reached and planted a kiss on Jack's cheek.

"Goodbye Jack and take care of you. I'll see you when I see you."

She turned and made her way up the path and out of the cemetery. He stood there frozen in place and touched his cheek where she had said her goodbye.

"Goodbye Estelle," he whispered.

He took a deep breath and dried the rest of his tears. He wasn't sure if he'd ever fully gather himself from this event, but a new feeling surged through him. It was a mix of hope and relief. He suddenly felt lighter knowing he had got to say goodbye with her knowing. She had gone to a good place. It wasn't all darkness. And she had approved his relationship with Gwen. Maybe she was right. Maybe he could be saved after all.

All of sudden, it came out of nowhere. He began to laugh. Tears still streamed down his face, but he laughed. Seeing Estelle, feeling relief he laughed.

"Thank you Estelle," he said to himself as he returned to sanity.

He took a deep breath and looked around him one last time. He then remembered the matter at hand and made for the SUV leaving a part of his past behind him for the first time in a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack's encounter with Estelle didn't take long to reach Gwen's ears as soon as they got back to the Hub. Owen just couldn't keep his trap shut. As though it wasn't bad enough getting back to the Hub. There was massive chaos and confusion for miles around. Recently undeceased were throwing themselves on top of the SUV as they drove and people were panicking. Suzie had made sure to bring back the truly frightful ones. The sooner they found Suzie the sooner all this would be over.

"How are you coping?" Gwen asked leaning against the office door.

"How are you feeling?" he asked back.

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second. What's your point," he grinned.

"Jack."

"Gwen."

"Jack," she yelled a bit louder getting frustrated.

"Gwen," he mimicked her frustration though clearly he was amused, his smile giving him away.

She glared at him and Jack held his hands up in surrender. He stood from his seat and crossed over to the front of his desk.

"I'm fine," he answered smiling.

"Are you sure? I mean dealing with two past loves, it has to be harsh."

"Two?"

"Estelle and Suzie."

Jack thought for a moment completely forgetting about Suzie. He frowned at the thought of her and looked at Gwen who still peered at him with concern in her eyes.

"Gwen, I was never in love with Suzie," he corrected very serious, "I cared for her deeply, but…it was never more than that."

Gwen folded her arms suddenly uncomfortable with the situation.

"I'm sorry Jack," she said.

"Don't be," he said choosing his words carefully, "Suzie couldn't be saved no matter."

"What about Estelle?"

He smiled at the thought of her.

"We finally got to say goodbye," he said heading over to a cabinet and taking out his stash.

He took out two cups and poured the liquor drink into each one. He handed one to Gwen and they chinked their glasses.

"To Estelle," Gwen said.

"To love," he said unexpectedly. Gwen gaped at him for a moment, this clearly being so unlike him, "To past love and new love."

Gwen waited for Jack to sip his drink first before taking a sip of her own. Jack noticed this action and couldn't help, but grin.

"What was that?" he asked playfully.

"What was what?"

"That thing."

"What thing?"

"That thing you did. You made sure I took a drink first before taking a sip of yours. You think I poisoned you?"

"No, but I don't exactly trust you when it comes to drinks. It always takes me back to when you first retconned me."

"Really?" he said placing the glass down and walking towards her, "You remember that."

"Yes, Jack. I remember everything. I've told you that."

"Do you remember when I told you how sexy I thought the gap between your teeth was?"

She grinned, "You never said that."

She took another sip of her drink and placed it on a nearby table.

"Or how I comforted you when the weevil made you cry," he teased.

"You're playing with my head. I'm not listening," she said pointing a finger, but smiling nonetheless.

She made to leave, but Jack pulled her by the waist bringing her back in the room. Gwen squealed in surprise and pleasure. She was still smiling. Her back was pressed to him still holding her by the waist. His hands began to move under her arms and she laughed as he began to tickle her.

"Or how I tickled your fancy on the way up on the slab."

"Jack, stop…I can't…You're screwing with my head…I know what really happened," she said still smiling and laughing.

"Or when Owen tried to dissect your brain because we were so impressed on you figuring us out."

"Jack…I can't breathe," she thought her ribs would crack from so much laughter.

He was smiling too and in that moment they both just forgot the world around them and just enjoyed each other's company. The problems and reasons of why they couldn't be together just slipped away. He loved that he could make her happy. He loved how she could make him just as happy.

He suddenly spun her around so she was facing him. He had stopped laughing, but was still smiling. She soon controlled her laughter and stood silently facing him. Their smiles slowly faded as they stared knowingly at each other. His face was inches from hers. In just a few seconds he would taste her. He would be holding her more intimately. The defenses that had been barred would collapse and they would collide together in a mixture of emotion.

She moved her head slowly towards him. Their breaths quickening. He watched as her eyes closed and smiled despite himself.

"Jack! Gwen! Come here quick," Tosh called.

Whilst Gwen went to talk to Jack, Tosh had been studying the ring. She had placed it under an advanced microscope studying the symbol. She scribbled down a few notes from time to time and then looked back to her find. As she carefully observed the tiny symbol she noticed what it looked like. To confirm her suspicions she typed something on her computer and gasped in horror and fascination. She then ran a quick test scanning it and came to a final conclusion.

"Jack! Gwen! Come here quick," she yelled.

They were suddenly brought back to realization. Suzie was still on the loose, dead people were walking around Cardiff and there were still some things they needed to discuss though now was not the time. Gwen opened her eyes. He was staring at her, their breathing still loud and hot against their skin. Jack gulped and reluctantly released her. Her shirt was up just a bit revealing her stomach. She blushingly pulled it back over her bare skin.

Jack stared at her intently. The whole situation had been awkward, but nonetheless he had enjoyed it. Gwen went to say something, but was at a loss for words. She held up her hand and put it back down again only to bring it back up and point at the office door.

"We should…um…Tosh…we should."

She stared at the ground embarrassed. Her blood boiled with want and need from Jack. He had awoken feelings in her that she had been trying to repress because she knew it would never work. And yet all the man had to do was smile and that was the end of her. And this, what had just happened now, oh god she was a dead woman.

"We should…"she tried again, but only wound up smiling. She turned her head and placed her hand to cover it.

Jack was grinning at her, amused at her reaction and how he had left her speechless. It was just too much fun for him. She also looked adorable trying to get out what she wanted to say, but couldn't because of the state he had left her in.

"We should go see what Tosh found," he finished for her.

"Yeah, that's it," she said quickly making her way out of the office embarrassed at the effect she had shown he had on her. He was enjoying it too as far as she could tell.

He followed her out smiling despite everything and she did her best to ignore his amusement.

"Tosh, what have you found?" Jack asked coming up behind Gwen.

Gwen wished he wouldn't stand so close especially since it was hard enough to concentrate as it was. She closed her eyes briefly and took a small breath ignoring her emotions and focusing on the matter at hand.

"I zoomed in on the symbol even though it was impossibly small and found writing. Cana 'n fywydol."

"Cana 'n fywydol?"

"Ring of life," Gwen answered.

Jack stared at her amazed.

"It's Welsh," she told him before he could ask.

"Anyways," continued Tosh suddenly becoming uncomfortable at the way Jack and Gwen were looking at each other, "There was also the symbol and it was so small I was so surprised."

Tosh brought up and picture on her computer and zoomed in. What they saw shocked them all. It was a picture of a glove much like the resurrection glove they had destroyed all those years ago.

"I think the same ring was what was bringing those pictures of Owen's son to life and what's been making resurrection stick."

"Oh my God. Owen's son, we forgot-"

"-don't worry. I talked to Owen. He's fine and he was just on the phone with Erika discussing visitation and such. I'll tell him later on," Tosh cut in.

"The ring of life," Jack contemplated, "Well if it's a ring then there must have been a finger for it to go on."

Tosh and Gwen looked at him with curiosity and fear.

"I think someone's found the other glove if there is indeed another glove."

"Well it would certainly make a resurrection much stronger then emotion alone," Tosh stated.

Jack crossed his arms as the sound of String Of Pearls filled the Hub. Jack went to grab his phone when he realized he didn't have String of Pearls as a ringer even though it was one of his favorite Glenn Miller classics. Gwen reached for her phone instead and looked at her questioningly.

"Since when do you listen to Glenn Miller," he grinned.

"It's your fault. I heard you playing it in your office once and I couldn't get the melody out of my head. As it happens it's one of my favorites," she grinned back before answering her phone, "Hello?"

"Gwen Cooper?"

Gwen's face dropped at the sound of the voice. It wasn't threatening or hateful, but it chilled Gwen's insides and brought her back to her painful memory of death.

"How'd you get this number Suzie?"


	7. Chapter 7

Jack immediately grabbed the phone from her hand and put it on speaker. Gwen stared at the ground whilst Tosh listened intently.

"Suzie" he said.

"Hello Jack. Long time since I last saw you although I may have caught glimpses from time to time when you died, but we both know that didn't stick did it?"

"What do you want?"

"All I want to do is live. I want to live knowing your suffering just as much I had!" she sobbed into the phone, "You chose her. You chose her over me. She is so much better than I am, but…the only way to get to you is to get to her."

"Her?" Tosh asked knowing the answer, but wanted a confirmation.

"Gwen Cooper. You chose her…I'm sorry Gwen, but…"

"Tosh, trace the call," Jack yelled starting to feel anger rise within him, "Suzie, you can stop right now. Right now, you can end this. You could have ended it from the beginning and you can end it now."

"Two times."

"What?"

"You saved her from me two times. Think you can do it again Captain? Is third time really a charm?"

"Jack, I have an address," said Tosh from her computer.

"O Captain! My captain! Our fearful trip is done. The ship has weather'd every rack; the prize we sought is one. You like poetry Harkness? Well here's a poem for you that will ring in your head every time you think of the name Gwen Cooper."

"Stop it Suzie"

"She died-this was the way she died, and when her breath was done, Took up her simple wardrobe And started for the sun. Her little figure at the gate the angels must have spied, Since I could never find her upon the mortal side,"

Suzie laughed a vicious almost fake laugh, "At least you'll know Gwen had found light where as all you'll find is darkness Jack. Darkness and in that darkness there is something waiting for you!"

Jack immediately hung up the phone. His face was red with anger. Suzie's voice and words disturbed him greatly and he wasn't about to have any of it.

"Tosh I want a scan of the area and analysis ready by the time we're in the SUV."

"Already done," she stated, "The area's clean."

"In that case let's move."

Jack grabbed his great coat and was busily pressing buttons on his watch. Gwen loaded her gun and began following Tosh and Owen for the door leading to the SUV when she was suddenly pulled back by her jacket. She was pushed against the railing a hand grasping her arm tightly.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jack didn't mean to

sound loud, but his anger for Suzie was consuming him.

"Where do you think?" she said trying to push him off of her, but did not succeed.

It was amazing how the playful atmosphere that once surrounded them was now serious and high tensioned. Just a moment ago they were laughing and now they were staring daggers at each other because he didn't want her to come and she objected to it.

"I think you're either heading for the shooting range to get practice or to see about Ianto, but I don't think you'd want to do that with a gun. It might scare him," he was very serious.

"Jack I'm coming with you. For all you know it could be a trap."

"Exactly, which is why you're not getting with ten inches of her."

"Jack I'm part of this team."

"And I'm head of this team and when my teammate is in trouble I take control and do everything in my power to keep them safe which is why you are staying here."

"So, you're just going to leave me here by myself. That's brilliant Jack. Yes, she'd definitely have harder access to me if that is what she's after in the Hub alone especially if she's one of the most ingenious computer hackers of this time."

"Ianto's staying with you. You and him with monitor the computers and keep watch."

"You can't put yourself or Tosh or Owen at risk. It's what she's expecting."

Jack released her arm and turned his back to her running a hand through his hair. Tosh, Owen and Ianto were staring at them not daring to say a word. The atmosphere was intense and the worst pair you could bother when their agitated was Jack and Gwen. They were so alike and yet so different. But both had common natures that the other three knew very well, their stubbornness and their disregard for everything around them when angry.

"Do you have any idea what we'd do if we lost you? I'm not willing to take that risk and you can yell at me when I get back after dealing with Suzie for hours, but at least you'll be alive and able to yell at me! I'm scared for you and I'm sorry Gwen, but this is for your protection."

At this Jack walked out before she could argue again followed by the down cast eyed pair of Tosh and Owen. Gwen leaned against the railing in disbelief. Ianto put a consoling hand on her shoulder and it took her a few minutes to notice it was even there. She put her hand on top of his where his hand lay on her shoulder and gave it a reassuring pat. He then climbed the stairs and sat at the computer.

"Jack."

"What!"His anger still voiced.

"That was kind of harsh," Tosh stated before climbing into the backseat.

Jack tried to shrug off the comment, but it wasn't working. He climbed into the passenger seat as Owen started off. Jack hadn't meant to yell at her like that. He was even more furious with himself for doing so, but he had to be tough in this situation. No way was he going to allow her anywhere near Suzie. He just needed to know that she was safe at all times and no way could Suzie try anything without them knowing.

Jack knew that eventually he would have to let go of everyone in the end. It was just how it worked. All his closest family would die and he would have to continue living. It was one of the reasons why he didn't act on his feelings for Gwen; it was why he kept his team at a distance. If he had grown too fond for them he would only wind up getting hurt because of the pain of having to eventually let them go.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't even realize where they had pulled up. He concentrated on where they were. The place was very familiar.

"It's just up this way," Tosh stated as they began to walk up a street of shops.

He was sure he knew this place and when they stopped in front of one particular shop it dawned on him.

"Oh my God," he said quietly to himself. Now everything made sense.

* * *

It had only been a few minutes since Jack, Owen and Tosh left. Gwen kept Ianto company while they searched CCTV.

"This is the neighborhood?" she asked looking over the many pleasant shops.

"Yep," he said still staring at the screen. He stood up from the chair, "I'm going to get a cup of coffee. Would you like one?"

"How can I resist one of your coffee's Ianto," she smiled at him.

He grinned, turned and left for the kitchen. She took his seat and clicked through the footage when something caught her eyes. It was at the farthest end of the avenue where no one would ever notice. It took her only a few seconds to read the sign "A Stitch in Time."

She saw the SUV pull up and walk in front of the shop. She quickly reached for her comm. and turned in on.

"Jack, the shop."

"Yeah, I'm looking at it."

"You don't think-"

"Bilis bought Suzie back and they're working together. Gwen, I want a trace on Bilis Manger though I doubt it'll work."

Gwen began to bring up the tracker program when all the equipment shut down. She tapped a few keys, but it did not resume.

"Gwen," Jack tried into the comm. after a time.

None of it made sense. After Abberdon, Jack made sure Manger was pulled through the rift with him so the possibility of opening the rift was inevitable. But he must've found a way back. After all the man had the ability to jump across time and who's to say he couldn't return. But what were his intentions? His true intentions? And what if Gwen was only a decoy in his scheme? The last he remembered was Bilis wanted to open the rift. Why? What could he gain from the rift splintering and the appearance of Abberdon?

"Gwen," he tried again, but there was no answer.

"We need to get back to the Hub," Jack told Tosh and Owen as they made their way back to the SUV.

Gwen tried the comm again, "Jack."

There was still no answer and the fact that the computers were down made her uneasy. Just when she was about to call for Ianto they sprang back to life to her relief. The power rebooted and she tried the tracker program again and it started for her. As she waited for the results a shuffle and a groan caught her attention.

Ianto came back in the room holding two steaming mugs. She smiled at him, but he didn't return it. Her smile turned to horror as he took one step forward and then dropped the mugs.

"Ianto are you-"

He looked down at his shirt where blood began to seep from his shoulder. Gwen immediately ran to him as he fell to the floor. She fell with him trying to hold him up. She tried to stay calm as she applied pressure to the wound. Ianto was going in and out of consciousness.

"Ianto, stay with me," she told him firmly trying to take his jacket off to get a better look at the wound.

It wasn't any accident. It was deliberately done. A knife wound as far as she could tell and they needed to get out of the Hub because whoever did it was still there in the Hub.

"C'mon Ianto stay with me," she said.

She sat him up against the nearest wall and began rifling through for something to stop the bleeding until Owen and the others arrived.

"Ianto wake up," she ordered brushing away a few threatening tears.

She took off her jacket and ripped off her sleeves on her own shirt. She began to bandage the wounds with her sleeves. She couldn't leave Ianto alone to run to the autopsy lab for proper bandages and there was nothing else. Owen would have to do the proper thing later when they were outside and safe. Sweat glistened on Ianto's forehead and darkness threatened him. She slapped his cheek a few times forcing him awake. She quickly wrapped the wound up, pulled her jacket back on and reluctantly pulled him to his feet. They needed to get out quickly.

"C'mon Ianto," she called as she started for the invisible lift.

Sweat glistened across her face as he wasn't exactly a light weight. Ianto was slowly coming back to her.

"I'm so sorry."

Gwen picked her head up to look into the eyes of old man with eyes of blue and a pale face. He wore a cravat and held evil intentions behind the lines of time that stretched through his thin face.

"I'm sorry," he said again.

The words echoed in her ears as she remembered the last time she had heard them. Right before and after he showed her the vision of Rhys dying.

She suddenly felt soft metal pressed at the back of her head. There was a click as the gun was taken out of safety mode. The smell of death flared Gwen's nostrils as she realized who it could only be behind her.

"Gwen," came the female voice.

Gwen shifted and looked gravely at Bilis as she answered back "Suzie."


	8. Chapter 8

As they made their way back to the SUV, there was a crash of glass from the shop just in front of them. The three shielded their heads and looked up to see a man with a slit mouth standing in front of them.

"That wound should have killed him," said Owen, "Judging by the way it was slit and blood loss."

"Owen he's undead," said Tosh trying not to cringe.

There was another crash and they took out their guns as they saw a man running.

"Their coming run!"He cried.

"What is?"

The man was out of sight before he said. Suddenly three distorted zombie like figures began to walk towards them. There was blood stained on their mouths and they looked at the three with evil desires. Owen shot at the man with the slit mouth and then grabbed Tosh as Jack followed for the SUV. The three distorted figures began to pace and Jack shot at them, but they did not back down. Jack hopped in the front and started the car. Tosh jumped back as one of the undead banged at the window.

Jack hit the gas and they were off. Jack drove as fast as he could, but the fact that undead people were hurling themselves in front of the windshield didn't help. Owen rolled the window down enough and began to shoot at the bastards.

"No, we need to conserve," Jack yelled as blood spilled across the window.

Owen rolled the window back up and the SUV skidded to a halt.

* * *

"Please, what do you want?" Gwen begged.

Gwen finally collapsed under the pressure on holding Ianto up and was on the floor with his head in her lap. He was conscious, but not enough so he could save himself. Gwen placed her arms under his and began to kick back on the floor tugging him along with her. As she etched back both Suzie and Bilis glided forward. Suzie still pointed her gun at them while Bilis remained alongside her. Just underneath the top of his suit she spied a knife which she could only assume was what had gotten to Ianto. More likely is was also probably the one used to kill Rhys.

They stared at her. Bilis held a solemn expression while Suzie was…was that pity in her eyes.

"How'd you come back?" Gwen demanded.

Bilis took out an object that Gwen thought she'd never see again.

"The glove and the ring," he stated, "The ring gives the resurrection the power to make it permanent without effecting the person using the glove. That was until we lost the ring that is."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Jack Harkness," Suzie stated, "I'm sorry Gwen."

"That may be your reason, but I'm as sure as hell that ain't his no matter what he's told you," she yelled breathing heavily partly because she was angry and partly because Ianto was heavy.

"Is that why you hurt Ianto just like you hurt Rhys you monsters!"

At this Suzie pointed the gun right at her face. Bilis put a hand on her arm to steady her, but this was what she wanted. She wanted the gun close enough. She wanted to be threatened. They were sitting on the invisible lift. Ianto was awake now and Gwen consoled him.

Without notice Gwen hit Suzie's arm knocking the gun from her hands. Gwen kicked the lever that would lead them up, but Suzie and Bilis could just pull it so they'd come back down. She couldn't risk Ianto's life.

"Gwen, no," Ianto yelled as he watched her jump from the lift which was not far from the ground.

Suzie came after her, but she punched her right in the jaw and then broke the lever off so it'd stay in that one position. She turned to Bilis who stood watching her. She was breathing heavy, her hair was ruffled and what she had just done dawned on her ever so suddenly.

"You are a brave woman Gwen Cooper, but every one of our actions has a consequence," Bilis told her, "As for Ianto we have no use for him and what will be done to you will be far worse then what was done to Rhys and then you'll have a real reason to call us monsters. You're the link to the rift Gwen."

"I am not opening the rift."

Suzie stood up wiping blood from her mouth. She had reclaimed her gun and stood next to Bilis watching her carefully.

"But you can if you wanted to."

"I'm not building the rift machine."

"You don't need it. You need only your mind."

"What?"

"You are connected to the rift through time and through Gwyneth. It's in your blood hidden deep within your DNA, in the deepest part of your mind. Only when you awaken it can you use it."

"No way," she looked at him like he was insane.

"You will open the rift Gwen. I've foreseen it. You will open it wider and let through more then ever before. Abberdon will return to reclaim rule, time will seep through more then ever before and you will perish before the eyes of your beloved Captain Jack Harkness."

"Over my dead body."

Suzie raised her gun, "Precisely."

Gwen jumped out of the way just as Suzie began to shoot. She ducked behind various items running away from the pair looking for the nearest exit. Bilis overlooked the Cog door and the only other way close enough was three levels below her. She downed the stairs as quick as she could and ran down one of the many passageways of the underground Torchwood. She passed the weevil cells and headed deeper and deeper desperately looking for the door that would lead her out. Bilis and Suzie were probably close behind. She couldn't tell, but it wouldn't necessarily shock her.

How she wished she had her comm with her so she could get in touch with Jack. She passed the door where Lisa's once Cyber conversion took place and saw the exit just a few feet in front of her. She didn't dare look back as she heard footsteps coming up behind her. Suddenly she hit something and screamed from pain. She wasn't sure what, but when she stopped and when she looked down she was bleeding. She lifted her shirt to reveal the left side of her stomach was slit and when she looked up she saw Bilis standing there with the knife. Tears formed in her eyes from the pain.

Gwen's legs gave out and she landed on her knees holding her side trying to stop the blood, but it was too painful. Instead she keeled over. Everything was dizzy and darkness threatened her. She didn't even realize she was being dragged as her eyes fluttered open and close. She moaned at times because it hurt so badly.

She was being led deeper and deeper into the Torchwood archives. She didn't know where, but her body flapped against the stairs. They tunnels felt like they went on forever and Gwen didn't know how long she would last before enough blood was lost on the stairs. They finally stopped. They were in a glass encased room, much like those where criminals are brought to be interrogated. Gwen was laid on the floor and tried to take in her surroundings.

It was white. A lot of light filled the room. Suzie tied something around her stomach to stop the bleeding, but how long would it last?

"Where am I," she managed weakly.

"The heart of Torchwood," Bilis answered.

"Funny isn't it," Suzie started, "The heart of Torchwood is in the heart of Torchwood."

"This room," continued Bilis, "Is located just beneath the rift and the wires that connect the rift machine lead straight back to this room."

"And?"

"Gwen, before you came along I had been working on a machine. One that I thought could help us understand how the rift works. One that would let us see the rift in our minds. Nobody knew about it and I hoped to surprise everyone with it and then after the glove I stopped working on it until now. I figured out how to fix it and we, Bilis and I, figured it out."

"How does this give you revenge on Jack then?"

Suzie and Bilis stared at her silently and Gwen took it as a sign that something bad was going to happen, but she didn't know what.

"You will open the rift willingly Gwen," Bilis stated.

Before she could say anything Suzie picked her up again and placed her back against the machine. She didn't struggle because she was weak and even if she did she wouldn't succeed Something was placed on her head and he hands were cuffed. She saw Bilis disappear in front of her eyes. Suzie pressed a few buttons and she heard the machine load.

"Is everything ready?" she asked the returning Bilis who had just appeared.

"The wires are in the right positions and time is now surging through Gwen's hands."

Gwen looked down to see the cuffs around her wrists were lighting up and her hands were almost golden. Gwen looked at the two terrified. She watched in horror as numbers on the control began to go down and Suzie slowly and surely pushed a red button.

* * *

Jack pulled the SUV and swiftly got out of the truck.

"Gwen? Ianto?" he tried into his comm. again.

"They're still not answering?"

"Something's wrong," Jack said, but something caught his eye.

It was the briefest now you see it now you don't sort of thing. Jack made for the invisible lift and pulled a groaning Ianto from it.

"Oh my God," Owen said as he saw the wound.

The wound on his shoulder had begun to puss through the material that was stopping the blood. Owen ran for the medical kit as Tosh helped Jack pull him to the side.

"No, no," Ianto yelled.

"Ianto what happened?" asked Tosh.

"Bilis and Suzie. Leave me. You have to help Gwen. She broke the lever on the lift to save me. Jack, she's still down there."

The words set him off as he ran off towards the other entrance through the Tourist office. Tosh left Owen with Ianto and made off after him refueling her gun in the process. She pulled open the door and watched Jack disappear through the secret entrance. She followed trying to keep pace when she stopped almost bumping into him just outside the Cog door.

Jack pulled out his gun and began to shoot at a man who was standing in front of one of the computers. Bilis grinned and then disappeared before their eyes. Tosh ran over to one of the computers. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

"Jack, look."

On the screen was a model of a machine and a countdown sequence.

"Can you shut it down?"

"No, it's connected to something else. Even if I shut all the power off it'd keep going."

"Tosh, get Gwen's signal."

Tosh began to pull up the tracker, but nothing was coming up. Instead an Access Denied Icon popped up. Tosh stared in horror as the numbers were rapidly going down until it finally hit zero.


	9. Chapter 9

Gwen screamed as thousands upon thousands of rift energy surged through her. It was like being electrocuted only worse. She could see the whole of time and space flashing before her eyes and it hit her hard and fast. Her mind thought it was going to explode and the only way she could contain it was if she opened the rift and release the contents that were filling within her head.

"Open the rift."

No, she couldn't. It was too dangerous. She remembered what happened the last time with Abberdon. What had happened to Rhys, the haunting visions, and Jack's sacrifice.

"Open the Rift."She remembered the Black Plague, the Roman soldier, she remembered more then that. She saw Lisa as a cyberwoman. She saw the cannibalists. She saw herself at the bar sitting down talking to Jack while unknowingly getting retconned.

"Open the Rift."

History was flowing throughout her mind, aliens of unknown origins, other cybermen, people walking the ordinary streets of Cardiff, London, Europe, Canada, Asia, Australia, America, life from other planets, everywhere.

She screamed as she couldn't take it anymore. Emotions began to seep through her. Love, hate, sadness, happiness, visions, dreams, hope and pain. Oh the pain. How it burned her skin. She never knew so much and then she felt a familiar pain. It was no longer her pain, but she could feel Toshiko riding through her skin, followed by Ianto who slowly crept through her veins and Owen's who caused her to shake uncontrollably. But the worst, the absolute worse was Jack's. She felt every time he died. Every single time he died. She felt his emotional hurting and his physical every time he died.

Tears slid down her eyes. It was too much…she couldn't handle it. Blood was seeping through the material Suzie had pulled over her side and her body couldn't take it.

"Open the rift. Open the rift."

Her eyes flew into the back of her head and flashes of light came through her. She was caving in. It was all too much. The weevils had begun to scream and she joined in as something in her mind awakened.

* * *

Jack grabbed his gun following the sound of Gwen's screams.

"Stay here," he told Toshiko.

The entire institute shook. Jack made for the steps downstairs, but was stopped by a flash of light.

"Oh my God."

"Daleks. Tosh get out of here. Run. Find Owen and Ianto."

"What's happening?"

"It's the rift. it has to be. Go now!"

Tosh ran up the stairs leaving Jack behind knowing that he couldn't die serving her only comfort. As she ran past the tourist office there was another flash of light and ten military men with guns appeared. Tosh ran past them just before they began to shoot at her. She rushed out the door forcing herself to move faster.

"Tosh what the fuck is going on?"Owen yelled as he tried to balance Ianto against him. To Tosh's relief Ianto was in much better condition, but still a little weak.

Another flash and…

"You will be upgraded."

"Tosh get in the car. Get in the fucking car!" Owen yelled as she tried to help with Ianto.

Owen carelessly threw Ianto into the backseat and climbed in next to Tosh. He started the car heading as far away as possible from the cybermen.

"What happened to Jack?"

" Daleks. They just came out of nowhere."

"What happened to Gwen?"

"I don't know, but there were screams coming from the lower levels."

"What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know, but where the hell are we going Owen?"

"Somewhere far far away."

There was another flash and Owen skidded the car to avoid it. Tosh watched in horror from the mirror as a fairy attacked a man leaving his mouth full of rose petals.

"Come away o human child," it turned to a little girl who stood there in amazement.

"We can't just leave Jack and Gwen," Tosh yelled.

"Jack can't die and Gwen's probably dead."

"We can't-"

"-Tosh look," Owen pointed out of the windshield.

Owen stopped the car. They were in the same alleyway they were before when they first saw the monster and first opened the rift. They stared at a figure forming out of the air.

"Oh my God. Aberdonn. The rift?" Ianto asked.

"How? Jack destroyed those blueprints," Owen stated.

"It's not a machine then," Tosh said.

"Then what the hell-"

"-I don't know, "Tosh interrupted, "But whatever it is, it is much stronger because not only is it bring Aberdonn through its bringing a whole lot more through this time. Time is splintering tenfold then last time. We need to get back to the Hub."

"And what exactly are we going to do? Invite the daleks and cybermen for tea?"

"On the computers there was a machine. A different machine from the rift machine. If we could just shut it down somehow."

"I agree," said Ianto sitting up.

"You're injured. Your vote doesn't count," Owen snapped.

"His vote is part of this team and it counts."

"I can distract the cybermen. You and Tosh get in a find a way to shut the machine down."

"It's connected through something else though otherwise we could have just shut the power off in the Hub," Tosh said.

"What then?"Ianto asked.

"Rift energy. It's the only logical answer," Owen answered.

"Then how do we shut it off?" Tosh asked.

"We can't," Owen said.

"We have to try," Tosh yelled.

"All right, "Ianto yelled, "Our friends are in there and they need our help. Now if we want to save them we have to work together like a team."

"Like a family," Tosh interrupted.

She looked at the two men and took out her gun.

"There were also men with guns who appeared in the Hub. I'll direct them to attack the cybermen which only leaves someone to distract the Daleks."

"I will," said Owen before Ianto could volunteer himself.

Tosh stared at him for a moment before she spoke again, "Be careful."

Owen turned the car around and drove to the front of the Hub ready to put their plan into action. In the spot where they were just parked there was another flash.

"Pity the Gelth."

The SUV stopped in Hub, but before they left the car however Owen leaned over and kissed Tosh hard on the lips and then moved to Ianto who he kissed with equal force. Before they could speak Owen jumped from the car securing the area.

"Hey you lot," Owen directed towards the military men lifting both arms showing he wasn't armed, "We need help. Enemy cybermen are attacking."

"Let's go boys, "said the leader of the military men and followed the men out the doors where they began to attack the cybermen. Owen ushered Ianto and Tosh in as they made the rest of the way into the Hub.

They entered through the Cog door where Daleks began to shoot at them.

"Go," Owen yelled refueling his gun and shooting back at the Daleks though it was pretty much useless.

Owen cleared the way for Tosh and Ianto and made sure they got safely down the stairs. He began to shoot again at the Daleks. As Ianto and Tosh ran down the stairs they were met by another flash of light as a harmless Slitheen stood before them. Ianto and tosh passed it cautiously, but were stopped by another flash of light this time much bigger and more blinding. Tosh and Ianto shielded their eyes and then grabbed hold of the railings as something was pulling the Slitheen back through.

Owen who had been fighting the Daleks took a deep breath as he slowly revealed himself from his hiding spot and suddenly he was caught unaware as a Dalek ray came right at him in the middle of his face. Owen could feel death upon him. Darkness already threatening to overtake his veins, bit nothing happened. He opened his eyes to find the ray standing still and then a huge gust of wind pulling it and everything back. Something was pulling the Daleks back through the void. Owen grabbed hold to one of the desks as everything was being drawn back. He watched in amazement as the Daleks began to disappear.

* * *

Gwen screamed as the images of the outside world began to cloud her head. Pain seared throughout her entire body and tears were uncontrollably overtaking her. She couldn't get the image of Bilis' smile out of her head. There were bright flashes of light and all around the world she felt time seeping through.

What had she done? She had unintentionally opened the rift and time was spreading and it only pained her more. She needed to take it back. She needed to bring it all back, but how? How could she even focus when her body felt like a mixture of fire and ice?

Jack fought through the Daleks killing himself twice in the process. Time was running out. Gwen screamed again and Jack knew he needed to get to her. He followed the sound his gun at the ready and ran deep through the archives. As he started on the stairs he looked down at the sound his feet had made. He gasped at the pool of blood he was standing in and ran quicker not holding anything back. The screams grew louder and he was not prepared for what he saw next.

Light was bursting from Gwen's head and she was in dire agony. She was bleeding and letting go of everything around her. Jack banged against the window and tried the door which was locked. He tried his watch, but it refused to open the door.

"Gwen, no. Don't open the rift. Resist!" He banged against the window.

Gwen could hear his voice. Jack was calling her. He didn't want this. She couldn't let this happen. She cried out in pain again and her head landed on her chest. Another shock of rift energy flew through her and her body pushed forward.

"No! No!"Jack yelled attempting to break the glass.

She looked up and there were tears in his eyes. In her agony they were the most beautiful thing out of everything she had ever seen. She knew what she had to do now. When Abberdonn attacked Jack sacrificed his life to save the world. She'd have to sacrifice herself as well.

"You're doing well, Gwen. Keep going."

She took in her last breaths and calmly but surely told them "Go to hell you motherfuckers."

Without another thought Gwen focused pulling everything that she had seen come through the rift back. She pulled them back to their time and where they came from. She took all her emotions and drowned them long enough just to accomplish this act. She could feel herself begin to tremble and then it happened again. Time and space was flying through her eyes like a story with the beginning all the way to the end of history. There was flash upon flash of light and the thoughts and feelings of others were hitting every single time. This time she welcomed the pain knowing Bilis was accomplishing nothing by her deeds and Jack was helping her through it.

"Gwen, no!" Suzie yelled.

An alarm began to go off and a full blast of rift energy flowed through her mind. She screamed as it overtook her. She screamed louder than ever before. She was letting go and glad of it.

Jack after fifty attempted tries kicked down the door, but shielded his eyes as light overtook the entire room with the only sound of Gwen's final scream left in the light.


	10. Chapter 10

The light faded slowly, but surely. Sight was soon returning and the room could soon be seen clearly. Bilis and Suzie were gone to an unknown where or when. The light coming from the machine faded and grief struck a chord in Jack. The machine where Gwen once laid now held nothing. Her body, her soul, her mind, ever last trace of the renowned Gwen Cooper was gone.

He heard familiar footsteps coming down the steps. Tosh, Ianto and Owen soon made an appearance by the doorway as they stared at their leader.

"What happened?" came Owen's voice.

Jack was silent as he walked over and touched the empty machine. He traced along where the cuffs lay with Gwen's blood alongside.

"Gwen was forced to open the rift," his voice was low and sad, "When she realized what she had done she tried to take it all back most likely killing herself in-"

He couldn't finish the words. Gwen couldn't be dead. She was too stubborn to die. Too goddamn stubborn and beautiful. His memories of her flashed in front of him. He remembered when they'd first met at John Tucker's crime scene, how they had a good laughs and fun times in between those dangerous times. He remembered holding her in his arms when she cried and when she laughed. Her memory lingered in the air like the sweet scent perfume she used to wear that made Gwen, Gwen.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he breathed back heavily as slow tears began to fall from his eyes. He turned around to find Owen's hand and Tosh crying while Ianto hugged her. He could almost hear the Doctor telling him Gwen died saving the world right now. It was an excuse he always used to satisfy his ever so guilty conscience.

Jack fell to his knees and wiped away the tears that refused to stop. He yelled as his pain turned to anger. He would get Suzie and Bilis even if it took all of time to do so.

_"Jack. Jack. Jack…" __\_

Jack turned back to the machine. It was still empty and hopeless as ever. He could have sworn…but it couldn't be possible.

"Owen, where are you going?" Tosh asked as she sat at her desk.

* * *

Owen made his way towards the Hub door. His expression was mellow and he was carrying a pitcher's glove. It'd been two weeks. 

"I have visitation today," he told her.

"Are you nervous?"

"It's the first, so I suppose…"

"What is it?"

Owen snorted, "I could have used one of Gwen's pep talks. Even though I'd pretend to think it were rubbish It'd really boost my confidence."

He grinned weakly. Tosh was silent for a moment and then looked at him again.

"Why are you nervous?"

"It was just something he said last time."

"What?"

"I don't think-"

-Owen," she said sternly.

"Remember how the pictures came to life?"

"Yeah."

"I asked him why he was drawing alien monsters."

"What'd he say?"

"It was representation of me," Owen gulped and looked at the floor.

Tosh stood up and gave Owen a hug.

"You are not a monster and you should let him get to know you better so he realizes that."

Owen snorted.

"I'm serious Owen," she said looking him in the eyes.

"Thanks Tosh," he grinned really meaning it this time.

He was then out the door and on his merry way. Tosh took a seat next to Ianto on the newly delivered sofa. They both sat silently sipping their coffee. Ever since Gwen had closed the rift it had been quiet and only various items like a spear or a golden plate had been falling through. Nothing alien or dangerous.

"That was good advice you gave Owen," Ianto commented.

"I was just thinking what would Gwen say and then…well," she went quiet again.

"I wish I could have known her better," said Ianto suddenly, "Apart from the true blue smiles she'd give me when I'd bring her coffee or the way she tried to console me after Lisa."

"She what?"

"Jack was angry at the time. She caught me in the kitchen one day with a few tears. I thought she didn't notice, but then she told me to meet her in the morgue. I reluctantly did. She pulled out Lisa'a tray. At first I was angry with her, but before I could object she revealed one dozen white roses and told me I deserved to give her a proper goodbye."

"She really did that?"

Ianto nodded, "It was just after the whole countryside incident. Tosh, she saved my life with Suzie and Bilis. She refused to let me go. She refused to leave me alone. She ripped off her sleeve just to stop the bleeding and then she…she got me to the lift and made sure Suzie and Bilis wouldn't come after me by staying behind. It's my fault she's gone."

Tears welled up in Ianto's eyes and Tosh pulled him close.

"We've all been through so much, but…what happened to her. No one deserved that least of all Gwen."

Tosh calmed him as she would a child. She couldn't find the right words and the last thing she wanted to think about was what would Gwen do because then she'd be reminded that Gwen wasn't coming through those doors any time soon. Ianto and her would be left to sobbing lunatics if they carried on like this, but how could one move on when that person had changed their life so drastically. Gwen had given them back their reason to have lives outside of Torchwood.

Tosh used to stay home and read books. The last thing she'd ever thought she'd do was hit on guys at a new nightclub with Gwen. Ianto used to bring his work home with him. He never thought that he'd have a drinking contest with Owen on a Saturday night with Gwen and Tosh cheering him on in the background. Owen used to drink every night after a hard day at work and he still did, but he'd never thought he'd stay sober a few nights for a blind date then Gwen had set him up on. She'd tell him he'd like her and that the girl was a friend of hers and it was true. They had got along splendidly and the only reason they'd broken up was because she got a job offer in America. And Jack. Gwen had changed Jack's way of thinking in so many ways he wouldn't know where to begin. He gave her a new outlook on the world around them the day she joined Torchwood, but he never would have suspected that she'd give him an outlook that made him see the beauty within all the horrible things around them. They had become a part of each other. Now she was gone. Gone into God only knows where.

Ianto gathered himself and apologized for his behavior.

"Nothing to apologize for," she told him.

Jack sat in his office staring at a photo of him and his team. His wonderful, sweet, dysfunctional team who had become his second family. He played the patriarch while Ianto, Owen and Tosh played the siblings while Gwen played the matriarch only because she was the only one who questioned him day to day and challenged him. Jack always loved a challenge. He loved an unattainable prize and now she was gone and truly was unattainable.

She stood next to him smiling her gap toothed smile. He could never get tired of that smile. If you looked closely you could see her tongue tucked mischievously in between just like another girl he used to know used to do. She was laughing when they took this picture because of him. It was just after her and Rhys broke up and she was a bit down, so he put on his charm and made her laugh in the picture. He was holding her hand. Her soft sweet hand that he would never feel in his own again. And she wore a necklace that he had brought her for her birthday. The gold shown against her neck bringing out the glint of her pretty green eyes along with it.

He looked at this picture remembering her joy while he looked back on her chained in that machine remembering her pain and agony. Things she should never have seen passed through her eyes. Feelings and emotions she never should have felt hit her at a constant pace. Death flashed in front of her eyes more than once and she was struggling to hold on to everything around her. She was crying because it hurt. Everything just hurt and he could see it all on her face.

Jack buried his face in his hands and took a sip of the alcohol beverage he just couldn't seem to get enough of nowadays. He wasn't ready to let her go especially if she was alive out there somewhere. There wasn't enough time. There was never enough time. There never seemed to be.

He was awoken from his revelation as the Hub alarm began to go off. He was thankful for the distraction. Anything to keep the depressing thoughts that lurked just beneath the surface away for just a bit longer.

"What is it?" he asked leaving his office and making for Tosh's computer.

"Nothing big. Probably just another item."

"We should go then. It might be alien," he said.

"I doubt it," said Tosh.

"Not the point," Jack snapped. He then pinched in between his eye brows and looked down, "Tosh I'm sorry-"

"-No need Jack," she said putting up her hand, "Now you and Ianto get out of here before we start our own little version of Sulking in the rain."

Jack grinned at Tosh and grabbed his coat. Ianto followed behind. They entered the SUV in silence and drove in silence. Normally he would have taken…well he'd just have to get used to the idea of a new passenger buddy no matter how quiet the trips were going to be. He remembered how she always used to nag him asking questions that he'd never and sometimes answer. No matter how annoying one would argue her to be, he loved every moment of it. He parked the SUV outside of a park where they had tracked the item to be.

"Tosh, what are looking for?"Ianto called into the comm.

"Something small, I believe it's white. I don't know you have to look around and see what you find," she called back.

Jack passed a teeter totter and a slide. The playground was deserted and he was relieved of it. The last thing he needed was some ignorant kid picking up unknown and possibly dangerous objects. Ianto and Jack split up searching the playground for something apparently small and white.

"Am I close Tosh?" Jack called.

"I'm not sure."

Jack sighed in defeat. He sat on one of the swings and began to swing slowly. He always liked playgrounds. It reminded him of children and innocence. It reminded him of times of peace and love. Jack sighed again and pushed forward a little more forcefully when something small caught his attention. It was crouched behind some leaves in the corners of the fence that surrounded the swings. It was small and white.

"Tosh, I think I found it," he called into the comm.

"Yeah that's it. Where was it?"

"Hidden behind some leaves."

"That would explain the faulty signal."

Jack leaned over and picked it up. He observed it for a moment. It was an envelope that had been a bit weathered but in fine condition nonetheless. It was a bit heavy, but he didn't mind. He turned it over and brushed away the dirt in the front that covered a name.

"Sir, did you find it," Ianto asked standing not so far behind him.

_"Jack. Jack. Jack…" _

That voice. He peered at the envelope. The name inscribed on it read Jack and was in painfully, wonderfully familiar handwriting. As if the events of current weren't bad enough. Jack held it and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I found it Ianto," he answered slipping the envelope into one of his many pockets.

"What is it sir?"

"Answers."

Ianto stared at him in confusion as he made his way past. The wind blew past them carrying the leaves. The trees were beginning to turn, but the wind was warm and sensual against him. It was as almost as if a presence were with them trying to send a message of hope. The wind shifted again and Ianto hurried after Jack following him on this hopeful, mysterious, soothing day.

* * *

PART 2 OF THIS STORY-THE RIFT AND ROSE

i hoped you all enjoyed


End file.
